halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emika-071
Julie Hope Rollo, also known as Julie, 71, or call sign Coyote is a member of the seven man SPARTAN-II recon/assault White Team. She was born on the planet Reach. She was one of the best hackers in the SPARTAN-II Program. She would recover a recording of the Prophet of Truth talking about just using Kyle-036 and killing him after his use was done with. After the Battle of Earth she would remain in the UNSC military searching for Dalton-070. Biography Life on Reach Julie was born on the planet Reach. She lived in country near New Alexandria. While as a child she had a few friends due to where she lived, but her best friend was Dalton Mercy, who would be abducted into the SPARTAN-II Program with her. SPARTAN-II Program ... Insurrection ... Human-Covenant War ... Liberation of Harvest ...' First Battle of Arcadia' ...' Battle of Jericho VII' ...' Battle of Miridem' ...' Battle of Draco III '...' Battle of Skopje '...' Fall of Reach' ...' Battle of Earth' ... Personality and Skills Relationships Dalton-070: Julie had a tight relationship with Dalton due to them growing up together before being abducted into the SPARTAN-II program. Julie mainly trusted Dalton's decisions. During the war some of the other teammates would say they shared more the a friendship. She would be the main person to look for Dalton once he went MIA in 2552. Jeremy-061: Julie would have a friendship with Jeremy once they met. She would try to help Jeremy and his confusion once Kyle betrayed the UNSC. She was also the one that tried to keep him and Harris to get along. Kyle-036: Julie and Kyle never liked each other when they first met. Julie suspected something was wrong with Kyle in the early part of the war, when he made a deal with the Covenant. Although she would have let him think the Covenant would have allowed him to have his colony, she showed him the truth about what they would do after his use was over, to prove the Covenant couldn't be trusted. Joseph-040: Julie and Joseph became friends when they where paired up, with Dalton, at the beginning of the program. Harris-032: Julie and Harris shared a brother sister relationship. She would give him some advice when it came to just socializing with the others. She would also lookout for him on missions and keep him and Jeremy getting along. Asa-024: Julie and Asa would just socialize when they weren't on mission. Appearance Julie is a 6' 9" tall women. She keeps her hair somewhat short and in a small ponytail. She has a small scar on her chin. Weapons and Equipment Armor Like most SPARTAN's Julie's main equipment is his armor. Like most SPARTAN's he was given the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV in the early parts of the war. During the war, with new armor variations, Julie, like Dalton-070, would wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant helmet, still wearing the helmet after getting the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V in November 2551, and the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI in October 2552. Weapons Like most of the SPARTAN apart of Navy Special Warfare division, she was well skilled and versed in all the UNSC weapons. Julie's weapon's of choice are the MA5 series Assault Rifle, and either the M6G sidearm or the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs